User talk:Merthos
After finishing the second play-through I will probably reduce my presence on this wiki. I've set this page on email notification, so if some help is needed (I'm admin) leave a message here. - Merthos 19:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Old stuff on the archive. Translations I'll get you the full list of Arts/Items/Monsters/Whatever else you may want in every language the game is available in (with the possible exception of japanese) within a few hours. Drake178 13:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I managed to extract the japanese as well. Or at least i think i have, i can't actually read them :D Anyway, if you need something i didn't get let me know. The links (apart from a few i've edited) were created automatically by my tool so most of them will need some cleanup, feel free to do whatever you want with the tables. Drake178 22:37, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Since there may be more edits than you can look up by the time you read this, i've put everything in the Translations Category. I'll go over the weapons again tomorrow and separate them by weapon type. If i find an easy way to fill a table with the XBOX weapon stats i'll do the long-awaited weapon overview tables as well. I can already do them with PC stats only but that's not good enough for me :P Drake178 17:14, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, thanks. I'll do a bit more categorizing and clean-up when I have some free time. - Merthos 14:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For now I'm good, many thanks for the offer of help and the time you already put in here, saved my life :) --Sternenfeuer 19:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Missing XBOX Infobox Data for Generic Leaders Hey mate! I've finished up all the Generic Leaders pages with PC data, most of it should reflect XBOX too. Just missing infobox data for 3 leaders on the XBOX. Kurz, Zack and Anios are the 3 who have no XBOX infobox data at all. Any chance you might be able to fill those 3 in for me mate? If so then I can write off Generic Leaders are completely complete! Cheers This signature was complements of the chef! 06:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Can't do that. All of them have a limited availabilty and so far I havn't managed to get them in time. :Another question though? Why did you add the Balance/Combat/Mystic routes? Generic leaders have no routes, at least on the XBOX. - Merthos 09:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I only realized that after! I've never used soldiers and Drake let me know after I had done a bunch of them already. They all have the data to do multiple routes but I take it they never actually use them in game? :At least they never ask. I'm not sure if combat performance is used to determine it, but as you said, noone uses (or should use) them. ;-) - Merthos 09:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll clean them up once I get through adding all the PC APs to arts! After all the editing I've done on characters I need a holiday from them :D This signature was complements of the chef! 09:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Fixed the soldiers up. They are restored to original spare the PC stats added. Added guessed values to those 3 xbox leaders, using equipment from PC and values from XBOX. Character stats should be the same as PC, as they are for pretty much 95% of the generic leaders. Class might be wrong, and I have no idea on wages. Equipment should be the same but there are some generic leaders who are equipped slightly differently than XBOX, though in most cases XBOX has no weapon in off hand where PC does. Anyway if you do ever come across them take a look at their pages and amend any xbox values that aren't right :) This signature was complements of the chef! 13:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Mr Diggs Hey mate! Check out this Developing Mr Diggs page I'm working on and let me know what you think! He got my interest because I like the little guy! :D User:Mikeyakame/Developing_Mr_Diggs Its not complete yet and needs lots of notes added but it's a work in progress! This signature was complements of the chef! 15:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is getting a bit overboard for me, mostly because you get easily all levels to max by simply playing the game. - Merthos 09:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ancient dragon so, i just read this and saw surprisingly low numbers. i'm currently a 36 br and i just fought an ancient dragon in the range of 95-100k hp range, but he killed me while i'm assuming within 10% of death. bastard. thought i'd tell ya. Trade Goods Page I've thrown up a page on Trade Goods take a look and we can figure out how to integrate my tables into the current page if you like! Trade Goods Tables Let me know what you think too. I've tried to keep it as simple as possible and added a few notes. This signature was complements of the chef! 14:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Trade Goods and Commerce Points already have this data but not with precise numbers. I'm not sure that those number really help as you can't see your current status ingame? - Merthos 09:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Well yes and no. The page is completely wrong about a lot of stuff, but at the same time it wasn't written from actual data rather findings from in game play. There is no locked Trade Rank, like you get Rank 9 and everything is automatically unlocked. It's different for different types. There are no D/C/B/A/S/SS, it's just 1 - 9. I'll leave it to Drake to update the actual page anyway since it was his work in the first place I believe. I just put the data up so it can be accessed in the mean time. And yes they do help, while you can't see numbers in game, you know if you sell X of certain type of monster you get X amount of certain types of points. If a specific Trade Item requires X, Y and Z amount of points, then you can roughly calculate which captured monsters are bested suited to selling to unlocking that item. Also the Trade Goods page is missing General Points altogether. Also did you know that Imperator items require 4 types of points to unlock! It's things like this that are missing. The current one is great for how it was done, but we need to figure out how to integrate them both I suppose! This signature was complements of the chef! 10:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Accessory Requests Stopped slacking and finished the accessory requests page!! The types are linked up to the Accessory Request template for the leader pages, so when you click on say Necklaces or Bracelets in the box it will redirect you the table that lists all the accessories belonging to that type that the NPC can request, and their associated request ranks so the person looking it up can check the current accessory in that slots rank against the accessory they want the character to request and see if it is possible! I thought it would be handy to have the Request Rank value in those tables because it is very useful to know when it comes to accessories because a lot of them don't really tell you much unlike weapons do. Let me know your vibe on it! This signature was complements of the chef! 16:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's nice. (Although I never gave anybody anything apart from the remnants. Letting them clone the stuff some BRs later is much cheaper.) - Merthos 09:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I've made a few infobox changes to leader/character/soldier, I actually had to redo most of the leader infobox because the way it was written or modified made it broken as hell there are still a few little weird bugs like headings occasionally spanning 2 lines instead of one, but that's probably most likely caused by how I've written the Parameter Bonus class for it! I'll figure out a solution for that at some point!! I've added Emblems to Soldier/Leader/Characters because firstly it's nice to know their emblem, and secondly because their Emblem sets their formation attributes so I used that to simplify my updating everyone's correct formation attributes. Soldier Infobox has Army of Athlum Emblem 1 - 32 added since they don't use any others, Leader infobox has all the special ones and 3 of the Army of Athlum emblems for Regolio/Vequent/Gwayth, and Character infobox has the primary emblems (Sykes/Nassu/Four Generals of Athlum). Let me know what you think about how I did it anyway. To me it seemed like the most error free method and quickest too since I made a spreadsheet dump of the emblems and their associated Formation Attributes so it was quick to throw together an if then else check for each emblem name, and then display all the attributes. Some might be obviously redundant like Race & Gender but seeing as they are actual attribute flags in the Emblems I wasn't going to butcher them unecessarily. I also had a genius idea about the Element defense values for the soldiers, since I didn't feel like replacing them all and I think every soldier has the values in there already (but in lettered Rank) I just used a switch statement for each to convert the Letter to the corresponding value! Morale on the other hand can't be done that way because a letter rank appears to cover a range of 10-15 base morale so not sure how they came up with those letters, but it's easy enough to replace a single one than all of them! This signature was complements of the chef! 02:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) hmm k i did u get ur pic thanks for the offer of help. this site has helped me a lot with this game already. i usually get my walkthrough's from a site that always had text files on it...buuuut...as i played through my first run in the game there was some inconsistencies..like..i would pass up quite a bit of the side quests along the way..i was 80% on the storyline when i started reading through this wiki and i just had t replay the game again just to get those cool sovani characters. playing on my 2nd run through the game when i read that it was a lot easier to get screenshots of the game. so maybe i can help a bit on taking a few snapshots of some of the in-game screens on various parts of the game. i've seen that there's already a veritable source on weapons..so may i'll try and get some good shots in of the characters. wyngale was the first...he's the most photogenic of the sovani's...i'll get a screens on the other characters..if i didnt get overlook on getting them. got most of them up but the enlightened seven. so i'll try and get screens and crop them up just enough so it won't look too cooky. on it right now. while getting off a few rare monsters along the way. Dialogues Thank you for the suggestions. I'll try to devote some of my time to create suitable subpages for each location. EDIT: I just noticed the 'quest pages are nice the way they are'. OK, nothing more to say, thanks :D /Corina